Plot
A cocker spaniel mix by the name of [[S' more|'S’more']] is attempting to escape his home before his owner finds out, taking his best friend, Marmalade, a cat, with him. His home is in poor condition with little food, water, and comfort, rags as collars. He continues to run until he comes by a comfortable cave. He settles there with her for the time being until they find new comfort. One day as the two were scavenging around for food, they encounter a cat-slaying dog pack with the alpha’s name of Chester. They attempt to assassinate Marmalade, But S’more was able to save her. S’more and Marmalade fall in love. Love has no boundaries. It was until the day that they strolled around their old neighborhood that they come across two sophisticated dogs, one by the name Belle, another, [[Candy|'Candy']]. S’more found Belle fairly attractive, though, he knew his heart stood with Marmalade, so he only said hi as Marmalade communicated with the other dog, Candy. It turns out the two neighbor dogs were friends, and agreed to the fact that they could be friends too. Marmalade believes S’more is leaving her for Belle and lashes out on him. S’more becomes upset. Once again, they come across the dog pack, but before any trouble happens, the abandoned house the dogs lived in starts to collapse. S’more and Marmalade help save the majority of the dog pack. Chester and the dog pack offer their thankings by offering them protection. S’more and Marmalade wish them good luck and go back to their cave home. They stroll around the neighborhood again another day and spot Belle again. S’more says hi, but Marmalade become angry with this and lashes out on S’more again. S’more became angry and ran away from her, and Marmalade went back the the cave, waiting for him. But he never returned. What had been love started to become pure hatred. S’more returned two days later to the neighborhood, found by Belle’s owner, Jessie, a wealthy woman, when they were out for a walk. S’more was taken inside to their mansion, which was, hillside. S’more was taken care of, new luxuries, a fur coat that seemed brand new, his own room shared by Belle and a new cat by the name of Sasha. Marmalade gets hurt and is taken in by an old lady that cares for stray cats until they’re better, surrounded by many. Marmalade takes a stroll with them, finding the hillside mansion. S’more and Belle were outside. S’more growled at Marmalade, protectively stubborn. After provoked he tackles all the cats and bucks Marmalade to a fence. Marmalade is injured once again, but the cats take her into to a deep, large, wide, steep slope and start a clan. Jessie’s pets are going on vacation and S’more asks Chester’s pack to guard their home. They agree. Once they come back, there was a report of cats near the house and S’more asks them if they could destroy the clan, and they agreed; rather take request from a dog than a cat. The clan is destroyed with only Marmalade surviving and a few others. Candy finds out and offers them a meeting/dinner. At the dinner, everybody came including Sasha, at the time, Marmalade asks if S’more could forgive her but he rejects, stating his heart is with Belle now. Belle is pregnant and gives birth two two puppies, Ariel and Simba. The two grow a strong love for each other over the years (incest), and Simba nearly accidentally gets Ariel pregnant. Yes accidentally. Candy moves to NYC Years later she moves back and lives with Jessie and them, gaining their own room in their house. Jessie moves to a new mansion with the animals. Candy has a mate, Blue, and a child, Buddy. This is figured when Candy moves back to their area and decides to live with all of them. Buddy and Ariel fall in love, leaving Simba behind after a trip to Orlando where Simba and another dog named Sunny made out and had puppies. The puppies are Jasmine, Aladdin, Tater tot, and Porter. Ariel and Buddy have puppies too. Lady and Tramp. So far Sunny’s litter has the most puppies. The animals all go on vacation to Orlando again. Tater tot falls in love with her cousin/sister, Lady. Lady says that she like a pit-bull puppy who looks cute, who’s in Chester’s Pack. A hurt collie named Beauty is being choked by a coyote. Porter comes out and finds her. She is from Chester's pack. She easily makes friends with Tater Tot and Porter. Porter shows her his secret hideout. When the animals go to the hotel to visit Sunny, Aladdin rapes Lady. Lady ends up getting pregnant. She doesn't want the pups, even when Tater offers to help her raise them. Aladdin gets his karma, and ends up with Cardiac Arrest. He gets better, but he'll have problems for the rest of his life. Turns out Lady knows Beauty. The pitbull's name is Vacer. And another dog, Dimitri, is also in the small group! Turns out they hung out all the time! While Tater was comforting Lady about the puppies, Beauty finds her and takes Lady and Porter to see the other two dogs. They left Tater on her own, and she feels unwanted. Meanwhile, Sasha is napping. She hears several screeches outside, and figures it's nothing. Turns out, it's a dying tom cat. Jessie is a wealthy woman that currently lives alone. She has many pets to keep her company, though they are often times left to their own accord. They interact with the pack from time to time, and have been known to be mixed up with influential events. Chester's Pack is made up of Hunters and Warriors. They are not wolves, but rather, domestic dogs that have left their owners. Hunters gather food for the pack, and are more often than not smaller than the rest. Warriors are the biggest dogs, and fight off invaders. When they are not fighting, they take on various duties, including hunting if need be. As Chester's pack grows, he organizes it's members! Chester's pack has been separated into Warriors and Hunters. Though the pack has long been a family, it's constant growth has developed a smidgen of rivalry. Dogs within the pack quarrel over power and love, as all dog packs do, though Chester remains in power, and all are loyal to him. Pack members are told to remain wary of outsiders, but they are not overly hostile yet, for they all remember their roots. The wilds are no place of peace. Warriors and Hunters both patrol the forest, chasing out any predators that would threaten their livelihood. However, should a dangerous force ever attack, the pack must remain loyal to eachother, for their discipline and numbers are all that keep them from being prey themselves. As for discipline itself, the younglings in the pack are collectively taught by all the members the proper moral codes and rules of the pack in which they live. Once they’re all home, Oatmeal and Dunkin (his mentor), end up spotting Tater Tot near the forest territory. Dunkin greets her, but Oatmeal starts falling for her despite her and Dunkin already having a relationship. On a hunting patrol, Oatmeal sneaks out to find Tater and stay for a bit. Chester, Vacer, and Dunkin go to find him, realizing he was missing. They find him, but Oatmeal decides to continue to stay, so they all retreat back to campgrounds. Tater and Dunkin confess their feelings towards each other, and Oatmeal figures this out, which leads to him running away and leaving both the mansion and the pack. He is a rogue/loner. Meanwhile, Lady gives birth to three puppies; Oreo, Cookie, and Flounder. Puppies grow up so fast. Oatmeal is heartbroken, later found by Flower who offers for him to stay with her, and he agrees. Flower’s kits are found dead in her home, the trash place in where she lives in a nearly demolished cardboard box. She is devastated, because she was placed into thought that her mate, the dying tom cat, had already died, but he was saved by Lady and is helped to in the proper home. Oatmeal spots Beauty, the dog who he has placed so much hatred on for the misunderstanding of killing his sister, and attacks him. Porter is there, though, and ends up saving Beauty. Oatmeal faints and Beauty is in unstable condition. The two of them manage to get back to the mansion. Flower helps Oatmeal gain his consciousness again, and he explained to her why he attacked her. Flower tells Oatmeal about her mate, who is Tang, and how she thinks he died, but Oatmeal explains that he is still alive and is in the mansion. Flower is desperate to see him, so Oatmeal takes her to the mansion, despite knowing damn well he isn’t allowed. The pets answer the front door. Tang isn’t very pleased to see Flower, who had realized that Tang had told Sasha false accusations that she did, and Sasha believes him, trying to shoo the two. Tater was there too. Flower was disappointed and sad that Tang had said this. And Oatmeal tried to explain, but is quickly cut off by Tater who argued with him about attacking Beauty, and threatens him with Aladdin, who is huge and powerful now. Oatmeal tries to explain once again, but then Beauty comes down and Oatmeal demands the truth. The pets don’t believe him until Beauty reveals the truth. Doge and Opal get brought into the mansion in hopes of having a new life. Doge and Opal get introduced to Jessie who gladly took them in. Tater and Lady are together but aladdin is up to no good in hopes of getting back together. Doge and Opal embark on their first vacation months after. And porter introduced himself. At the airport Opal was a complete Crackhead along with taters depression building up. We go on a cruise on the carribean waters, but things go terribly wrong. Opal gets killed by Aladdin for almost killing his "Children" and but Cookie and Flounder get saved by doge. Doge wakes up and finds Opal dead. And try to fight aladdin which inflicted a few wounds on doge and very little on aladdin, Doge reasons with aladdin, but aladdin is very psychotic and threatens to kill tater. Tater is under the protection of almost every dog including Doge. Doge is very depressed and Cremates Opal in the boiling room of the ship and puts her ashes in a jar. They make their way back two months later to the mansion. And doge prepares for the next chapter. The mansion pets return home from once again, a destructive vacation, though, they gave a much more challenging event- a murder mystery including more than one person. Lady, wanting to figure this out, finds out that her step-son, Apollo, is dead on the ground. Lady becomes upset and gathers Tater over to see this. She too is upset. They make their way home together to bury Apollo. Tater mentions about fake love and Lady lashes out on her for bringing up their relationship at a time like this. Tater is upset while Lady goes back out to solve the case of the murder mystery. Lady meets Skippy, a fawn whippet who too, was trying to solve the case of the murder mystery. Meanwhile Tater asks Sasha for advice about apologising to Lady. Tang watches. Lady and Skippy find out the first murderer, Kabob, who was leading dogs into the cloudanasect and killing them off. Lady accidentally kills the murderer while the building they were in bursted into flames. Outside, Lady finds Skippy limp. She panics and brings him outside. Before they both burn. Believing that Skippy is dead, Lady collapses near his body, sobbing until she blacks out. Jack and Tater gets to their aid in time and saves them both. At home, Lady heals quickly and is worried about Skippy. She helps him heal. They slowly fall in love. Skippy is healed. Tater finally has the time to talk to Lady, but she was on top of Skippy. After attempts to try and get her attention, Tater tot slaps her. Lady lashes out and kicks Tater out of their room. Skippy goes to talk with Tater and reveals that him and Lady have feelings for each other. Tater lashes out, running to Jack for help. Jack helps. Now they fall for each other. Cookie, Cream, and Flounder were hurt. Their mothers had broken apart and now they were lost. Lady breaks out on her children. It is heat season, all the females are in heat. All the males with mates help. The females become impregnated with puppies. (Beauty, Cream, Sasha, and Tater). Later they have their puppies. Bosco is suddenly Killed and nobody knows what the hell happened. They’re scared. Jack has a dream with Opal. She warns him about the murders. The females have their puppies during Christmas. Cream’s litter dies. Beauty’s litter: Minty, Mickey and Minnie. Tater’s litter: Venus, Honey, And Chocolate. Sasha’s litter: Cheshire, Sarafina, Halo, And Lemon. ((She is mates with Tang)). Jessie shows Tater Sirus, an abandoned puppy. Sirus is now Tater tot’s adopted daughter. She grows a little bit more and becomes a K-9 unit in training. Latte becomes evil because he doesn’t feel respected by his family. He attempts to poison Teacup using Sirus and kill her after. His plan backfires and is attacked by Jack ( Doge ) and Aladdin. He is chased off to where god knows he is. Jack feels like a horrible father and runs away to Norway to find his parent’s killers without telling Tater. Tater gets mad and takes Vixen (Sirus’ Mentor) And Sirus. They return back. Jack suddenly has a crew now. Jessie brings home ferrets and birds. Category:Plot Category:Plots Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sol's Characters Category:Illegal's Characters Category:Lord Tater's Characters Category:Rainy's Characters Category:Luna's Characters Category:Porter's Characters Category:Legal Enchantment's Character Category:Chicago Category:Jessie's Mansion Category:Dog Pack Category:Afterlife Category:Hell Category:Heaven